totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Aj, aj kapitanie!
Zamiast na wyspie Tori była na dziwnym okręcie przypominającym jacht, ale wykonany ala statek piracki. Tori:'''Arr niedzielni majtkowie. Zateklowaliśmy się z moimi majtkami na statku i płyniemy na grabież! Machała sterem aż cały statek bulgotał na obie strony. '''Bucky: Opanuj się kapitanie bo wpadniemy w dryfa! Hank: Za cholerę was nie rozumiem. Tori: Ja siebie też. Ale witam was drodzy widzowie, pewnie chcielibyście wiedzieć jak to się stało, że jesteśmy na otwartym morzu, więc wam to opowiem! Ale najpierw, ostatnio na wyspie! Doszło do poszukiwań w skalnych czeluściach jaskini. O mało co nie doszło do wypadku, jednak jakimś cudem ludzie znaleźni wyjście. Cassie została uśpiona a Ari po raz pierwszy przegrała bójkę. Marcus perfidnie wykorzystał dziewczynę jak i okazję. Jakaś dziwna, brzydka i szpetna dziewczyna chciała ogolić ludziom włosy. Pokonała Ari i ją zamknęła. Potwór który ocalił Cilię i Noela i któremu pomogli zamknął ich w klatce. Wykorzystując ucieczkę Noel przeciwstawił się Marcusowi i walnął go. I to on właśnie jakimś cudem dobiegł z Hankiem i wygrał. Marcus porwał również tą brzydulę, ale została wystrzelona z armaty. Chwilę potem również Ari, która byłą niezdolna do pojedynku walkowerem przegrała i tak śpiąco została wystrzelona. Hah zawsze dzika a teraz nic, zero reakcji. No cóż, może dopisze jej szczęście. A jak potoczy się dzisiejszy odcinek? I co czeka na naszych zawodników? To tu i teraz na naszym pirackim statku na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki: Nowych Na Wyspie!! Bucky: Żeś się rozgadał. Tori: Wiem, Hank mi przygotował, ale to jeszcze nic! Czas na opowiastkę! Bucky: Ale po openingu! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę.'' ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Wyspa Po skończonym zadaniu i dość nieoczekiwanej eliminacji zawodnicy rozdzielili się do swoich domków. To samo zrobiła ekipa. '' Domek prowadzącej ''Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Bucky i Tori stali nieco dalej od Hanka. On sobie usiadł w fotelu. '''Tori: Hank! Spojrzał na nią a ta ucichła. Po niezręcznej ciszy w końcu się odezwał. Hank: Żeście pięknie załatwili mnie. Bucky: Jak o tym mówisz to trochę. Hank: Co? teraz na poczucie winy się zebrało? Dziewczyna do niego podszedł. Tori: Wiesz jaka ja jestem, bałam się tego. Hank: Czego? Wyjaśnij! Tori: Więzienia, tych spraw? Wiesz, że to było burzliwe. Hank: Ale porzucić mnie i tak się odezwać? Tori: Byłam zazdrosna w porządku ok! Podbiegła i wzięła zdjęcie. Tori: Catalina i ty w lesie! Hank: Ona jest moją rodziną.. tak się złożyło że trafiła tutaj. Tori: To twoja rodzina? Hank: No ba. Chyba oglądałaś odcinki? Niezręcznie wyjęła szminkę i pomalowała sobie usta. Hank: A jednak... Bucky: Wiesz.. trochę byliśmy chamscy no i chcemy cię ogólnie przeprosić. Wyciągnął rękę na zgodę. Hank był niewzruszony, ale po chwili spojrzał i uścisnął rękę. Hank: Tylko dlatego, że mamy wspólny cel. Tori: Zgnębić zawodników! Spojrzał na nią groźnie i natychmiast powstrzymała radość. Jednak tylko przez chwilę bo znowu się rozpromienił. Hank: Dobrze być wśród swoich! Tori: Hank! Rzuciła się na niego z radości. Tori: Baaardzo przepraszam, jestem trochę niemyśląca i impulsywna i to dlatego tak gwałtownie zareagowałam. Hank: Dobrze, dobrze. Padli oboje na podłogę. Tori: Naprawdę! O dziwo uroniła łzę, Bucky patrzył jakby zobaczył cud a Hank ją przytulił. Hank: Byłem niemiły również, ale będzie dobrze. Wziął ją bliżej siebie, głaskał za włosy i utulił ją swoją głową. Bucky czując się niezręcznie odsunął się. Bucky: To ja może.. idę dalej przygotowywać zadanie i tym podobne sprawy. Pobiegł do swojego biurka a Tori i Hank prowadzili dalej rozmowę pełną uczuć i wyżaleń, jednak została ona pominięta. Przed domkiem Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Na schodach klapnął sobie Marcus. Czekał on sobie i czekał aż w końcu przyszedł Noel. Zawahał się czy iść do domku po coś co było mu potrzebne. Noel: Ahh..! Westchnął i chciał wejść, ale był blokowany przez ręke rywala zagradzającą wejście. Marcus:'Noel! Miło cię widzieć. ''Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. '''Marcus: Wiesz.. długo nie rozmawialiśmy. Noel: Mnie ciebie też... Usilnie hciał przejść, ale znowu został zatrzymany. Marcus: Po co kłamiesz skoro nie umiesz? Widać to po tobie. Noel: Przesunąłbyś się? Zaśmiał się głębokim głosem. Marcus: Oh jeszcze mi rozkazujesz. Brawo. Wstał i zaklaskał. Lekko zdezorientowany i wystraszony szmugler się cofnął do tyłu. Marcus: Odebrałeś mi nagrodę która się mnie należała i wydajesz moje sekrety. Noel: Ty sam nie lepszy! Dowiedziałem się o wybuchu! Masz wiele ludzi na sumieniu. Pojawił się mu pot na szyi z nerwów. Marcus: Widać dziewczyny jeszcze cię tolerują. Choć to mi się też nie podoba! Wyskoczył do niego i szybko przyskrzynił. Złapał go za koszulę i podniósł. Marcus: Ale wiesz że ja nie lubię gdy ktoś się mi buntuje. Ściskał go za kołnierzyk. Noel: Dusisz!! Marcus: Powiem ci jedno. Jesteś niczym szczur jak to elokwentnie powiedział John. Hah frajer równy też tobie ale nie o to chodzi. Szczury są idealnymi ofiarami dla drapieżników a szczególnie dla węży. Rzucił nim o ziemię. Marcus: Więc uważaj sobie bo drapieżnicy nie lubią być rozdrażniani. Odwrócił się i wszedł do domku zawodników jak gdyby nic. Noel pozbierał się i wycofał w stronę łazienek. Załamany spojrzał na zadrapanie. Mimo, że to nie była najpowazniejsza rana jaką dostał to odczuł ból. Ale nie na ciele tylko w sercu. Załamany siadł na schody i powstrzymywał się od chlipania. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Szczerze... wszystko zaczyna mi się sypać. Nie dość, że tylko zakumulowałem się z dziewczynami do tego nie mogłem pomóc dziewczynie w potrzebie i jeszcze ten psychopatyczny zamachowiec. Domek zawodników Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi a przed nim siedziała Cassie na swoim łóżku czytając starą gazetkę młodzieżową. Cassie:'Nawet po dżentelmeńsku drzwi nie zamkniesz? ''Spojrzał na nią jakby rosił żeby dała mu spokój. '''Marcus: Daruj sobie! Odłożyła gazetkę i spojrzała się na niego. Cassie: Ojej... czyżby wyrosły ci teraz pazurki. Wysunęła ręką jakby chciała go złapać i mruknęła. On wzruszył tylko ramionami ignorując jej zachowanie. Marcus: Gdybym nie znał swojej wartości to bym się przejął. Rzucił się wygodnie na swoje łóżko. Cassie: A właśnie... lansujesz się ja kiepskiego zawodnika? Marcus: Możesz się uciszyć z swojej łaski. Myślę. Cassie: Dopiero zaczynam. Wstał i usiadł normalnie. Marcus: A ty trzymasz się z miernotami czy to po prostu z natury cię tak ciągnie? Spojrzała się na niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Cassie: To była sugestia!? Marcus: Nom. Wstał i zamachał rekami i mówił irytująco słodkim głosem. Marcus: Ty i Noel sami w biednym hotelu, oraz biedna koleżanka Cilia która jest niczym nieskażona, razem niczym w bajce gdzie ty z nim jesteś królem... Podszedł i dotknął jej noska, żeby bardziej podirytować. Pstryknął i przyjął dziwna pozycję. Marcus: I królową! Dziewczyna nagle dostała dzikiej gorączki i zaczęli się szarpać. W ruch poszły poduszki i kołdry, ale zanosiło się na gorszą i dłuższą dyskusję/bitwę. Cassie: W końcu mogę się wyżyć na tobie ty gburze męczyłeś mnie to masz! Żywcem wyciągnęła materac i przygniotła go nim do ściany, on ją odepchnął i rzucił w twarz poduszką. Marcus: Wiesz, że najlepszych trzeba do końca trzymać i ich się pozbyć! Chciał rzucić jeszcze raz, ale zatrzymała go. Cassie: To badziewie ci wyszło! Zamiast mnie zadręczać to mogłeś wcześniej się pozbyć! Złapała za krzesło i chciała nim przyłożyć, ale złapał jąka nadgarstek. Marcus: Gdybyś była mniej przyjacielska a wredniejsza jak wcześniej nic by się nie popsuło. Cassie: Oh więc to moja wina bo byłam milsza! Wybacz że czasem okazuję serce! Marcus: Mało mnie to obchodzi bo muszę się teraz z tobą. Szarpnął, żeby wyrwać krzesło ale nagle wpadli na siebie i zetknęli się w pocałunku. Nagle drzwi otworzył Noel. Noel: Czy nic wam... oww.. Spojrzał się w dół i zobaczył ich w jednoznacznej sytuacji. Zesztywniał nie wiedząc co robić i zamknął drzwi. Zszokowani sytuacją zarumienili się i odsunęli się od siebie. Cassie: Noel! Chciała wstać i pobiec, ale została zatrzymana. Marcus: Wiesz... Cassie: Chyba nie wiem. Marcus:'''Chcesz dalej? '''Cassie: Ehe. Chciała go pocałować, ale on gwałtownie się cofnął. Marcus: Obrzydzasz mnie.. znowu. Odsunął się i zbierało mu się na wymioty. Cassie:'Ale o dziwo to było miłe muśnięcie. ''Zacierała nerwowo i niezręcznie ręce za plecami a on się spojrzał na nią. '''Marcus: Specjalnie to zrobiłaś! Cassie: Pewnie! Jeszcze byś mnie czymś udławił! Marcus: Teraz jak powiedziałaś to żałuję, że tego. Zatkał usta ręką, ale nie zdążyłby wybiec i pobiegł i wziął swoja torbę w którą zwymiotował. Cassie: Aż tak obrzydził cię pierwszy pocałunek? Było mu niedobrze i trzymał głowę w torbie. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń ): Cholerny zeszyt... mogłem go nie pisać... ona wie że nie znoszę tych pseudo miłosnych zachowań.. tych randek, czułości, posranych pocałunków... WKU*WIŁA MNIE! Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Załamanie na jego twarzy? Bezcenny widok. Przed domkiem, po incydencie Plik:PtakixSzopy.png W międzyczasie Cilia, która była w stołówce właśnie niosła kanapki które sama zrobiła dla wszystkich znajomych i uczestników. Była w radosnym nastroju. '' '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Cieszę się , że żyję i cieszę się że nic się nie stało. No i nie ogolili mi głowy .. Ta dziewczyna musiała bardzo cierpieć. W końcu doszła na sam próg , przy którym siedział Noel. Cilia: Heeej! Chciałbyś jedną z kanapeczek? Podszedła i siadła obok niego i odłożyła tackę na bok. Wzięła dwie kanapki. Cilia: Proszę, smakują jak mini hamburgery, ale są zdrowsze. Niemrawo wziął jedną z kanapek. Przyjrzała mu się i zobaczyła małe otarcie. Cilia: Masz siniaki.. Marcus znowu dręczy? Noel: Tak jakby. Powiedział lodowatym głosem. Dziewczyna czuła się zdezorientowana sytuacją. Cilia: Widzę że coś się dzieję.. przytul się. Złapała i objęła go. Cilia: Zaszliśmy daleko i damy sobie radę. Razem jako znajomi z byłej drużyny no i... Nagle wydobył głos. Noel: Boję się.. naprawdę się go boję. Spojrzał na drżące ręce. Noel: On jest dziwny.. wzbudza we mnie lęk.. lęk i jakby czuł mój strach. Jest zły.. ale bardzo bezkarny. Cilia: Też wiem.. dał mi to poznać w paru wyzwaniach i jeśli się go nie wyeliminuje z gry, naprawdę mogą okropne rzeczy się stać. Nasza trójka. Noel: Dwójka.. od teraz dwójka. Cilia: Ale. Cassie chyba. Noel: Ona go pocałowała. Cilię nagle zamurowała i spadła jej kanapka z ręki. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pocałowała.. ona go lubi? Po tym jak się nad nią znęcał cały sezon? Gdy on jej to powiedział nagle z domku wyszła ona a za nią Marcus z torbą. Cassie: O.. oboje siedzieliście? Noel: Jej nie wiń.. przyniosła nam poczęstunek, ale... Położyła rękę na jego ramieniu żeby się uspokoił. Cilia:'Będzie dobrze. ''Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd cała czwórka dostała strzałkami usypiającymi. Cilia w rękę, Noel w tył głowy, Cassie w brzuch, Marcus w pośladek. Cała czwórka padła. '''Bucky: Arr udało się! Wyszedł w dziwnym pirackim kostiumie, obok również Hank. Hank: Arr zabierzmy im zanim.. albo przez chwilę mówmy normalnie i zabierzmy tych ciołków na statek. Bucky: Popieram! Znaczy się robi. Arrr! Podszedli i zabrali każdego z nich na statek. Statek piracki Był to średniej wielkości statek, typowo zdobiony na piracki. Było widać typowe bocianie gniazdo z flagą i czaszkami z skrzyżowanymi dwoma szpadami. Z oddali było widać wystawiony na zewnątrz mostek kapitański oraz cztery odstające pale w których zwisami owinięci liną zawodnicy. Pokład Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Bucky: I tak kończy się nasza opowiastka. Tori: Arrr wilku morski, zacna to powieść z głębi mórz. Zawodnicy związani nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Cassie:'''Wiesz, że to cholernie niewygodne jest!? '''Noel: Do ciebie pasuje w sam raz! Cassie: Co to miało być! Noel: Dobrze wiesz! Nagle przerwała im piracka kapitan Tori. Tori: Arr nie! Spojrzała na swoich pomagierów. Tori: Głupio się tak mówi co nie? Bucky: Trochhę. Hank: Też do tego doszliśmy. Bucky: No faakt. Wszyscy zawodnicy westchnęli. Tori: O jaka zgodność! Marcus: Bo wszystkich dusi! Możecie uwolnić mnie? Chcę im dać więcej lin. Cassie: Buziak! Zrobił się zielony. Noel:'''Pewnie! Teraz to twój chłopak! '''Cassie: To nie mój chłopak! Cilia: Ale buzi to się mu daje. Spojrzeli się na nią dziwnie. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ona próbowała odpyskować? Rozwija się. Noel: Nie musisz się zmuszać. Cilia: Ale trudno jest kiedy ona go całowała. Cassie: On upadł na mnie! Gdy Marcus nagle odzyskał przytomność słuchał dalej rozmowy. Cassie: Co miałam zrobić kiedy. Marcus: Się kochaliśmy ! Oszołomiona tymi słowami Cassie przekręciła wkurzona na całego głowę. Cassie: Ty!!!! Marcus: Przestań ! Kto się chciał bawić w królową i króla? Cilia: Jeszcze chciałaś się z nim bawić? Cassie: Nie, to nie tak! Noel: Ale to wiadomo że on ci się podoba! Mówiłaś mi coś jednoznacznego i odciągałaś moją uwagę od tego tematu w kryjówce. Nagle Hank gwizdnął, żeby wszyscy się uspokoili. Tori:'''Dziękuję. Więc witam was zawodnicy, po tym jak was złapaliśmy i zaprowadziliśmy na statek możecie się domyślić, że dzisiejsze zadania odbędą się na morzu! A tematem będą piraci! '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie znoszę piratów.. oni byli jednymi z gorszych typów. Tylko pili i porywali kobiety... barbarzyńcy. Eh.. jak ktoś nie pije i nie seksi się na bok to dzisiaj jest gorszy. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Piractwo to mój żywioł! Poza wodą .. źle się czasem czuję. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nonono , Piraci. Jedni z gorszych typów .. Me gusta ! Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Phi .. za majtkową nie będę robiła na pewno. Zawodnicy zostali rozwiązani, jednak wszyscy mieli na sobie bandany, brązowe podarte koszulki, chłopacy mieli niebiesko dziurawe spodnie, dziewczyny poszarpane czarne spódniczki. Wszyscy byli na bosaka. Cassie: A jednak zrobili ze mnie służącą. Cilia: Też mi się to nie podoba. Nie mogę służyć takim szumowinom! Tori: Ale dzisiaj pobędziecie piratami i czas na wasze pierwsze zadanie kamraci. Wyjęła rękę do której buł przyklejony hak, wszyscy poza Marcusem odskoczyli. Marcus: Haha. Tori: Nawet straszyć jest was ciężko.. No trudno idziemy! Zagoniła wszystkich w stronę kantyny Kantyna statku Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Wszyscy niechętnie stali pod ścianą w typowo wyrobionej pirackiej knajpki. Marcus: Gratulacje.. ukradliście restaurację? Hank: O co ty nasz podejrzewasz! Cilia: Dlaczego macie serwetki z napisem Kapitan Hak? Tori: Czas na pierwsze zadanie! A tym zadaniem jest! Nagle osłoniła się sceną z kilkoma instrumentami. Tori: Pirackie przyśpiewki! Cilia:'''To my mamy zachowywać się jak gbury? '''Marcus: Przestań udawać sztywniaczkę i rusz się. Cassie: Zostaw ją. Noel: Przestań nas bronić! Jesteś zwykłą Dzi******* I przeciągała się cenzura. Tori nagle oniemiała, Cilia zrobiła zdziwioną minę. Noel: I wiesz co.. nie tolerujemy takich zakłamany s******* Marcus się uśmiechnął z zachwytu, Hank upuścił z wrażenia napój a Cassie zrobiła wielkie oczy. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co.. co to miało być! Cassie: Co ty sobie wyobrażasz! Noel: Mówię co widzę i co wiem! Cassie: Jesteś po prostu zwykłym idiotą. Nagle wtrąciła się Cilia. Cilia: Przestańcie oboje!! Marcus: Jak dla mnie mogą kontynuować. Brakuje mi tylko basenu z budyniem. Nagle prowadząca się otrząsnęła. Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń): Absolutnie nie rozumiem jego wybuchu, ale był czadowy! I podniesie oglądalność i wzrosnę a rankingu miłych postaci tego sezonu. Hmm Noel chyba idzie na ostatnie miejsce, bo chyba pobił Dominicę i on się chyba nazywał Poul. Cassie: Hah.. czujcie się że nie odpuszczę wam. Podszedła do Marcusa. Cassie: Choć.. Złapała go i poszła z nim wzburzona na scenę. Cassie: Improwizuj, ja zaśpiewam. Chcę im dopiec. Nagle pojawił się na jej twarzy dziwny wyraz a Marcus był pod wrażeniem. Cassie: Rób co chcesz, bo pirat wolny jest jesteś piratem! Yar–har–fiddle-dee-dee, dobrze jest być piratem. Oboje zaczęli klaskać. Marcus: Rób co chcesz, bo pirat wolny jest, jesteś piratem! Cassie: Arr-yarr–witaj i stój, kop w ziemie, szybciej w ziemię kop. Udawała, że zaczęła wykopywać skarb. Cassie: Na końcu masztu zawieś czarną flagę! Jesteś piratem! Marcus: Jesteś piratem! Oboje wyskoczyli w tym samym momencie, zrywając płachty zakrywając po jednym oku. Nagle Cassie wyciągnęła jakiś papierek. Cassie: Yay! Mamy mapę, która prowadzi do ukrytej skrzynki Jest zamknięta zamkami i zakopana głęboko i daleko. Marcus: Wykopiemy skrzynkę, wiemy, że jest pełna cennych łupów. Zaczęli się oboje dziwnie cieszyć. Marcus&Cassie: Wysadź zamki i wtedy krzykniemy "HURRA!" Zaczęli wesoło podskakiwać. Marcus: Yar–har–fiddle-dee-dee, dobrze jest być piratem Cassie: Rób co chcesz, bo pirat wolny jest, jesteś piratem! Marcus: Arr–yarr–witaj i stój, kop w ziemie, szybciej w ziemię kop. Na końcu masztu zawieś czarną flagę! Jesteś piratem! Cassie:'HA HA HA HA. Arrr! ''Tori zaczęła klaskać jak pozostali. Cilia i Noel również. '''Tori: Brawo.. brawo brawo! Co prawda miało być to pojedyncze zadanie, ale duet pasuje. teraz wasza kolej. Cassie i Marcus zeszli ze sceny mijając nadchodzącą drugą parę. Cassie: Powodzenia. Pomachała im paluszkami. Cilia: Myślałam, że jednak inaczej to się potoczy. Cassie: Słusznie zrobiłam ignorując cię. Poszła dalej smutna i wzięła jeden z mikrofonów. Reszta siedziała i czekali na występ. Cilia: Znasz coś? Noel: Raczej nie.. albo.. znam jedną piosenkę.. chociaż morska. Cilia: Okej.. ty śpiewaj. Dała mu mikrofon i się odsunęła. Próbowała coś nucić, żeby była jakaś melodia. Noel zaczął śpiewać. Noel: Narwale, narwale,pływają w oceanie,powodując zamieszanie,bo są takie niesamowite. Zaczął imitować róg to samo zaczęła robić Cilia. Noel: Narwale, narwale,pływają w oceanie,dość duże i całkiem białe,pokonują niedźwiedzie polarne w walce. Skoczyła jakby uderzała niedźwiedzia. Noel: Jak podwodne jednorożce mają odjazdowe rogi. Oboje udawali, że są jednorożcami na tęczy. Noel: Są rycerzami Jedi mórz! Zaczęli udawać walkę na miecze świetlne. Noel: Powstrzymują Cthulu od zjedzenia was. Wskazał na rufę na której siedziała ośmiornica. Noel: Narwale, to są narwale, narwale. Nagle zasłonił swoje klejnoty. Noel: Nie pozwól im dotknąć swoich jaj. Oboje zaczęli się dziwnie kręcić. Noel: Narwale, to są narwale, narwale, twórcy szaszłyka. Oboje kucnęli i machali rękami. Pozostali nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Bucky: Yyyy to ja pójdę przygotować następne wyzwanie. Szybko się wymknął choć było wiadome że nie chciał tego oceniać. Hank: Ja idę.. zobaczyć jak tam stery. Również szybko się wymknął. Cilia: Chyba nie poszło tak strasznie. Tori: Piosenka była fajna.. ale gdyby nie jego głos to byście pewnie wygrali. A tak .. wygrywają Marcus i Cassie! Cilia: Szkoda. Podszedła i poklepała Noela po ramieniu. Cilia: Wspaniale się bawiła improwizując. Noel: No w sumie to było fajne. Cilia: To chyba Ari śpiewała co nie? Noel:'''A nom, stąd skojarzyłem. '''Cilia: Widzisz, jesteśmy dobrzy i nadajemy się tutaj. Nie mamy się czym smucić. Pogłaskała go po głowie. Cilia: Musimy iść z głową uniesioną i liczyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Oboje się uściskali, ale po chwili przestali. Tymczasem kłótnia miedzy nimi narastała. Marcus: Wciąż mam wkurwa za to jak mnie traktujesz. Cassie: Uważaj bo cię pocałuję. Marcus: Phi.. Cassie: Idż pawiuj. Marcus: Idż się utop. Cassie: Nudzisz!!! Nagle prowadząca ich rozdzieliła. Tori: A wy mnie dobijacie. Odsunęli się od siebie. Tori: No dobrze .. może pójdziemy teraz na drugie pirackie wyzwanie. Wszyscy się zebrali i całą grupą poszli za Tori. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): A szkoda. Ari to ciągle przez sen nuciła. Przydała się i to jest fajne. Trochę żałuję teraz że byłem na nią wtedy wściekły. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Niech sobie mówią co chcą. Jak dla mnie miał dobry głos. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ahh.. muszę w końcu się jakoś zemścić na niej. Chyba aż teraz wypada. Niższy pokład, składzik Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Wszyscy zeszli właśnie dół schodami na nieco niższy pokład. Bucky, który uciekła właśnie kończył i zakrył stolik. Tori: No dobrze a.. Nagle się poślizgnęła i upadła. Tori: Kiaaa! Cilia: Ona powiedziała Kiaa przy upadku? Jakie to urocze. Nagle się podniosła i jak gdyby nic poszła dalej. Cassie: To było dziwne nawet jak na nią. Tori: Idziecie? Nie gryziemy. Zeszli na dół i usiedzli na czterech postawionych krzesłach. Bucky sam zaciągnął przed nimi stół. Tori: Więc, zapewne wiecie że przysmakiem i niewątpliwie wybitnym trunkiem był rum. Wszyscy poza Cilią nagle się ucieszyli. Marcus: Dostaniemy go trochę?! Cassie: Trzcinowy kubański?! Tori: Ogłupialiście! Jeszcze by mnie posądzili o upijanie nieletnich. Nagle mieli smutne miny a Cilia odetchnęła. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Na szczęście nie muszę pic tego świństwa. Tori: Więc waszym zadaniem będzie wypicie zamiennika, a mówię o supersłodkim soku z trzciny cukrowej! Bez procentów! Bucky odsłonił stół. Przed zawodnikami znajdowały się drewniane kufle oraz butelka skoncentrowanego aromatu rumu, zwykle dodawanego do kawy. Cassie: Oszalałaś! Wiesz ile to ma kalorii! Tori: A co mnie to.. ja ni piję więc czas... Wziął stoper i go włączyła. Tori: Macie minutę. Wszyscy energicznym ruchem otworzyli swoje butelki i zaczęli lać. Większość wzięła po łyku i Marcus z Noelem wypluli trochę. Noel:'''To smakuje okropnie.. za słodko. '''Marcus: Tyle słodyczy to nawet koczęta we mnie nie wzbudzają co to coś! Próbował pić dalej ale nie mógł. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Skąd ona bierze te chore zadania ! '''Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń): Uwielbiam stronki dla psychopatów. Większość z nich jest geniuszami. O zobaczcie, ten skacze motocyklem przez obręcz. OOO! Cassie: Dam radę. Wzięła już któryś z rzędu łyk. Noel: Ja nie dam. Nagle Cilia wyrwała mu kubełek. Noel: Hej! Zobaczył, że ona już wypiła wszystko co miała. Cilia: Ale to pychotka! Pomóc? Noel: Ależ proszę! jeśli ci to smakuje. Cilia: Dziękuję! Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła butelkę, ale zamiast nalać do kufla piła prosto z gwinta. Marcus: Przez te dziewczyny. Nie wytrzymał i spawiował na stół. Po chwili to samo zrobiła Cassie oraz Noel. Cilia dokończyła butelkę Noela. Tori: Fujj. Cilia: Skończyłam! Tori: Widzę, ale ten widok mnie przeraża. Ich wymiociny okryły cały stół. Cilia odszedła od nich na chwilę a Bucky założył białe rękawiczki. Tori: Wrócimy po przerwie... jak zawodnicy się ogarną... i my to co narobili. Nagle na jej but spadł kawałek jakiejś kanapki z ich śniadania. Tori: Błagam niech ktoś to ogarnie!!! Reklama Stary opuszczony plan... w bardzo bogatym mieście Hollywood …'' ''Dwa pojazdy wiozące dwudziestkę zawodników …'' ''Jeden milion dolarów '' ''… Mnóstwo akcji i wyzwań '' ''… Oraz nowi '' ''... bohaterowie '' ''!!!! Nagle pojawia się obraz z Yukiyo. Yukiyo: Twój ból sprawia mi radość, twój smutek przyniesie mi uśmiech, twa śmierć sprawi we mnie radość. Wyciąga rękę z komórką na której pisz Śmiertelny koniec. Yukiyo: Ze mną nie ma zabawy. Zaczęła się przerażająco śmiać na cały głos, ale jej głos został zastąpiony dziwnie słodko brzmiącą muzyką o tło zrobiło się bordowe. Nagle pojawił się Vince. Vince: Ah miłość. Przybiera on słodką minę, zdejmując okulary a ekran błyszczy mieniącymi się gwiazdkami i powiewają mu włosy. Vince: Nie da się żyć i z nią i bez niej. Wystawia ręce jakby oczekiwał, że ktoś go złapie. Vince: Pokażę wszystkim czym jest siła uczuć! Nagle ekran pęka i przeszywa błyskawica i pojawia się wnętrze bogatego pokoju. Silvi: Sądzicie, że łatwo odpuszczam !? Dziewczyna stała i wpatrywała się na widok zza okna. Silvi: Jeśli jest coś czego pragnę. Odwróciła przyjmując seksowną pozycję oraz machając swoim boa. Silvi: To pożądanie do władzy nad innymi i uległość wobec mnie... Mhahaha! Nagle ekran zalewa różowa barwa. Pamela: Buziaczki! Mili! Daje całusa do kamery zostawiając swój ślad ust. Nagle zaczęła lecieć piosenka One Direction. Pamela: Muzyka jest tak głośna, chcę być teraz twoja. Więc dalej, no dalej i zatańcz ze mną kochanie Wyskoczyła chicho-tając się i wysyłać buziaki. Pamela: Nawiedzi was różowa i piękna ja! Podekscytowana uniosła nogę, zaczęła się chichotać trzymając pięści przy ustach jakby miała zaraz oszaleć. Pamela: Jeden krok i będę gwiazdą Disney’a!!! Nagle ekran zrobił się dziwnie ponury. W oddali szedł jakiś chłopak w kapeluszu. Rufus: Mhm.. siemanko! Rzucił kapeluszem daleko. Rufus: Kombinowanie wam nic nie da. Z rękawa nagle wyciągnął jokera. Rufus: Trzeba umieć rozdawać karty na swoją korzyść. Rzucił nią idąc dalej, obejrzał się za siebie i się uśmiechnął podejrzanym wzrokiem, gdy przejechał samochód zasłaniając go niewielkim wzburzeniem wody on nagle znikł. Nagle niebo się rozjaśniło i została pokazana dość pokaźna plansza. Derek: Pikinierzy na prawe skrzydło, łucznicy na flanki i kawaleria do boju. Westchnął i kierował swoimi figurkami na planszy. Derek: Życie jest jak ta gra. A każdy kto dobrze kombinuje, będzie lepszy w życiu. Nastawił katapultę wystrzeliwując małym pociskiem. Derek: I trafiona! Nagle ekran się jakby rozbił i pojawił się dziwny pomnieć. W oddali pojawili się nowi zawodnicy oraz czarne sylwetki pozostałych zawodników z poprzedniego sezonu i pojawił się napis Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie! Statek, pokład Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zawodnicy w kiepskim stanie poza Cilią byli na pokładzie. Tori: Cóż... nie wyłoniliśmy żadnych zwycięzców i jest jakby poczwórny remis. Cassie: Mój brzuch będzie mnie bolał przez kilkanaście dni. Marcus: Kogo to obchodzi? Cassie: Może mnie? Marcus: Właśnie egoistko... ciebie. Sam się lekko kulił i trzymał za brzuch. Cassie: Absolutnie nie mam chęci teraz na sprzeczkę. Noel: Weżcie dajcie spokój... a Tori. Spojrzał się na nią proszącym wzrokiem. Noel: Odpuścisz nam dzisiaj kolejne wyzwanie? Cassie: Phah..! Cilia: To dobry pomysł, przydałaby wam się przerwa. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak tej słodkiej, skruszonej dziewczynce udało się przeżyć? Ojej ona żyje w świecie pełnym miłości i cukier dodaje jej powera. Wkurzająca, milusińska. Zaczęli się telepać coraz bardziej. Cilia pomagała jakoś Noelowi. Tori: Miałabym przestać? Hahaha! Żartujecie! Teraz czas na zabawniejsze sprawy. Pstryknęła a Bucky przyniósł jej cztery szable. Tori: Więc.. Jako, że wszyscy zremisowaliście, teraz działacie solo. Wzięła jedną z szabli. Była dziwnie drewniana. Tori: Dla was przygotowaliśmy szable pokazowe, jako że nie dostaliśmy zezwolenia na prawdziwe. Wkurzona zacisnęła dłoń. Tori:'''Głupia organizacja i ochrona praw człowieka. Kto to wymyśla! '''Bucky: Chyba ktoś musi za to odpowiadać. Tori: No wiem ale to kurczę program rozrywkowa a jak tłuczenie się długimi patykami ma być rozrywkowe!? Noel: Halo..? Badyle wystarczą. Zamachał a prowadząca rzuciła dla każdego po jednej z szabli. Tori: No więc.. kontynuując. Waszym ostatnim zadaniem jest typowy piracki abordaż. jednak są dwie strony, ale wyjątkowo każdy z was walczy sam. Noel: Jest problem.. jak mamy walczyć skoro ledwo się ruszamy? Tori: A ja wiem.. improwizujcie. I walka start! Szybko odbiegła a zawodnicy ścisnęli za szable. Cilia bała się zaatakować, ale chciała wygrać. Cilia: Nienawidzę piratowania. Noel: Damy radę! Na nich..! Skulony przybliżył się do Cassie i próbował ją atakować, ale była bardzo dobra. Cassie: To że nie jestem w pełni sił... nie znaczy że jestem słaba. Marcus: Broń się! Zadowolony rzucił się, ale Cassie się odchyliła i zdzieliła go w twarz. Tori: Uuu.. bolało.. Marcus przegrywa! Leżący Marcus wytrzeszczył oczy z niedowierzania a jego twarz poczerwieniała od uderzania. Marcus: ZNOWU! NIEEEEE! Nagle na jego brzuch depnęła Cassie. Cassie: Oj daj spokój! Noel: A masz! Chciał zaatakować, ale dziewczyna zręcznie wywindowała jego szablę w górę i przystawiła swoją do jego klatki piersiowej. On uniósł ręce i padł poddając się. Tori: Siła kobiet! Arrrr! Piratki rządzą. Skończył się jej pocorn i wystawiła. Tori: Napełnij! Bucky westchnął i wsypał więcej popcornu. Tymczasem Cilia lekko się cofnęła od Cassie. Cassie: Proszę porozmawiaj. Cilia:'''Ale.. jak mogłaś. '''Cassie: To był naprawdę wypadek. Cilia: Ale wiesz że ufam wam obu i ciężko mi jest zdecydować. I twoje traktowanie. Nagle uroniła łzę i rzuciła się do ataku. Cassie blokowała ciosy, ale przez ten trunek ją mdliło. Cassie:'Więc będziesz tą która wstąpi po desce! ''Próbowała zaatakować, ale nagle Cilia silniej uderzyła. '''Cassie: Starasz się. Cilia: Muszę.. muszę być silna.. dla innych co we mnie... Wzięła duży zamach. Cilia: Wierzą!!! Zamachnęła się łamiąc szablę Cassie, a ją odrzuciło. Cassie: Cilia.. twoja determinacja. Padła na ziemię i się uśmiechnęła. Cassie:'Jest naprawdę wielka. ''Zaskoczona prowadząca podszedła do nich. '''Tori: No zaskoczona jestem ogromnie tym.. ale Cilia zdobywa nietykalność za dzisiejsze zadania! Cilia: Naprawdę? Hurrra! Skoczyła z radości. Tori: Więc za pięć minutek będą eliminacje, bo mamy blisko działo więc wystrzelimy kogoś na miejscu! Eliminacje Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zawodnicy smętnie siedzieli na skrzynkach. Tori właśnie przyniosła tackę z żołędziami. '' '''Tori:' Na tacce mam już tylko trzy żołędzie. Dla finałowej trójki. Uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Tori: Nie sądziłam, że zajdziemy tak daleko. Cilia: Huura! Cieszyła się, że udało jej się wygrać. Reszta jakoś zaczęła się ogarniać. Noel: Cieszę się z tego. Tori: Macie święto rozumiem, ale czas na głosowanie! Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wybór jest oczywisty. Tym razem przesadziła i mówiłem .. dość taryfy. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli ktoś bluzga na mój temat wypada. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zabójczy morderca ma pierwszeństwo by odejść... Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): To ciężki wybór, ale jestem pewna że dobrze zrobiłam wybierając... Tori: Dobrze, więc mam wyniki. Dostała kartkę i zaczęła czytać. Tori: Więc, Cilia jest pierwszą finalistką. Więc proszę. Rzuciła jej jednego z żołędzi. Tori: No cóż i mogę powiedzieć, że byłby potrójny remis gdyby nie czwarta osoba. Tak więc z waszej trójki zagrożonych odpada... ... ... ... ... ... Chwila napięcia xD ... ... ... ... ... Cassie! Rzuciła obojgu chłopakom żołędzie. Cassie: Ja odpadłam!? Marcus: W końcu! Tori: Kończy nam się czas, więc bez przemów! Zaprowadziła ją szybko do okrętowej armaty i wystrzeliła w stronę nieba na którym pojawiła się gwiazdka. Tori: I tak kończy się piracki dzień. Czym zaskoczymy was w kolejnym odcinku? Macie już swojego faworyta? I jak poradzą sobie nasi półfinaliści! To wszystko w kolejnym odcinku Nowych na Wyspie!! Klip specjalny Cassie leciała dość krótko pojawił się widok wyspy. Cassie: Chyba sobie zasłużyłam.. albo nie chciałam to wygrać ! Mój własny salon i sklep. Nagle wbiła głową w piasek. Po chwili wyjęła, ale nie była na tej samej wyspie gdzie program prowadzili. Cassie: Hmmm kojarzę to miejsce. Rozejrzała się wokoło i była przerażona mgłą. Cassie: Może. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę i wbiegła w krzaki znikając. Po chwili było śłychać jej krzyk. Cassie: Co za żle odziane dzikusy! NIEEE! Tubylec: Unga? Cassie: Trzeba was w coś odziać! Zerwała jakiś liść od palmy i krzaki. Cassie: Zaraz was upiększe! Poszła wraz z rdzennymi mieszkańcami w stronę wioski, całkowicie znikając w głębi wyspy. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki